1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique which enables job execution by automatically detecting update of a job definition and verifying and approving update contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, various systems cooperate with each other and job definition information has been more complicated and upgraded. In addition, in job control, an error largely affects a system.
In large-scale job flow processing, it is laborious to detect a definition update and comprehend effects exerted by update contents.
Under these circumstances, proposed is a technique (see e.g. Patent Literature 1) of solving the problem, by the provision, in a job schedule alteration processing method by a computer, of a job schedule information storage unit for storing applied job schedule information, an alteration information storage unit for storing job schedule altering time and alteration contents, and a time check unit for checking an altering time at the execution of a job and when it is the relevant altering time, executing a job schedule based on the alteration contents, that in the job schedule alteration processing method by a computer, when after the processing is all completed, alteration work or restoration work is to be executed with even an altering time determined in advance, the work should be executed within limited occasion and time to have extremely heavy work loads.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-187611
The above-described conventional example, however, has the following problems.
With a large-scale job management system, definition information structure management is difficult and verification of definition information is laborious.
It is not rare that a job is executed with inconsistency existing without noticing update of definition information, so that an error is detected after the execution to cause a system failure.